borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
NPC
NPCs, short for Non-Player Characters, generally fall into two main areas: static, friendly characters that offer missions and/or generic dialogue responses; and mobile, hostile NPCs - enemies, and often game bosses - with a small amount of unique text or voiced dialogue to give them flavour. Notable NPCs Borderlands Human *Athena - Crimson Lance defector. *Mr. Blake - The vice president of the Hyperion corporation, and sinister benefactor in Tartarus Station. *Chuck Durden - Owner of the Circle Of Slaughter in the Rust Commons West. *Commandant Steele - Leader of the Crimson Lance on Pandora prior to the opening of the Vault. *Crazy Earl - Shut-in who lives in Crazy Earl's Scrapyard. He has a pet Skag called Skrappy. *Dr. Ned - Who is totally not Dr. Zed. Resides in Jakobs Cove. *Dr. Zed - Resident doctor of Fyrestone, he later moves to New Haven - then T-Bone Junction. *Erik Franks - New Haven resident (who wishes he wasn't) with a noticeable appreciation for pornography. Also a loyal follower of Taylor Kobb. *Ernest Whitting - A renowned hunter who lives near the Arid Badlands entrance to the Dahl Headlands. *General Knoxx - Crimson Lance general. Titular character of the third DLC, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Helena Pierce - Settlement administrator based out of New Haven. She has an artificial left arm. *Hudson Johns - Custodian of the Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board. *Jaynis Kobb - Feuding brother of Taylor Kobb. *Lucky Zaford - Runs Lucky's Last Chance Watering Hole. *Mad Moxxi - Owner of The Underdome. Titular character of the second DLC, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. *Marcus Kincaid - Narrator, bus driver, and arms dealer. *Patricia Tannis - Former scientific adviser for the Dahl Corporation, now obsessed with finding The Vault. *Rade Zayben - Owner of the Circle Of Death in the Arid Badlands. *Scooter - Auto-mechanic who maintains the Catch-a-Ride system on Pandora. *Shep Sanders - Friend of Dr. Zed who needs help with a few missions. *Stance Von Kofsky - Lone gardener in the Rust Commons East. *Taylor Kobb - Feuding brother of Jaynis Kobb. *T.K. Baha - A blind widower who lives just outside Fyrestone, near Skag Gully. He has an artificial leg. *Zach - The Director of the Circle of Duty. Robot *Claptrap - A small robot that introduces players to the game. Other *Guardian Angel - A mysterious benefactor who can "see" everything on Pandora through the ECHOnet. Borderlands 2 Human *Angel - The Guardian Angel from Borderlands returns to continue her cryptic machinations. *Brick - One of the original Vault Hunters and a former Crimson Raider, now a leader of the Slab bandit gang. *Crazy Earl - The shut-in proprietor of Sanctuary's Black Market. *Captain Scarlett - Benefactor and antagonist pirate leader in Wurmwater. *Dr. Zed - Sanctuary's "doctor". *Ellie - Moxxi's daughter and Scooter's sister, mechanic for the Vault Hunters. *Handsome Jack - President of Hyperion and the game's main antagonist. *Herbert - Ex-pirate, lecher, and hermit. *Lilith - One of the original Vault Hunters and the co-leader of the Crimson Raiders. *Mad Moxxi - Bar hostess for Moxxi's in Sanctuary. *Marcus Kincaid - The arms dealer from the first game based in Sanctuary. *Michael Mamaril - A mysterious item distributor who visits Sanctuary from time to time. *Mick Zaford - Publican and head of the Zaford clan. *Mordecai - One of the original Vault Hunters and a scout for the Crimson Raiders. *Patricia Tannis - Former Dahl scientist working for the Crimson Raiders. *Roland - One of the original Vault Hunters and the leader of the Crimson Raiders. *Scooter - Sanctuary's resident engineer and mechanic. *Shade - Deranged and thirsty survivor of Oasis. *Sir Hammerlock - A travelling hunter on research expeditions for his almanac. *Tector & Jimbo Hodunk - Redneck speedway owners and heads of the Hodunk clan. Robot *C3n50r807 - An anti-piracy loader in Washburne Refinery. *Claptrap - The Claptrap unit from Fyrestone, and the last of his kind. *Innuendobot 5000 - A reprogrammed loader in Ore Chasm. *Mal - A loader that desires to become human. See Also *Gallery: NPC es:PNJ uk:NPC (Неігрові Персонажі) ru:NPC de:NPCs Category:NPCs